Cabin In The Woods - A KevEdd Fanfic
by Domzie
Summary: Kevin and Double D get teamed up on a school field trip out of town into the woods. The two boys are put into a cabin all alone. During this time Kevin and Double D truly realize their feelings for each other in this very sexual romance story between the two boys. I ship it, do you? :3
1. Chapter 1

Cabin In The Woods – A KevEdd Fanfic

By: Dr. Kaitie Holmes, LovelyFangirls, and Domzie

We do not own any of the rights to these characters from the TV show Ed Edd n Eddy. The Characters Nat and Rave are fan made characters and are not in the actual show. This story is rated M for a reason. This story involves gay sex between Kevin and Double D. So if you are not into that don't read, but if you are I hope you enjoy our fan fic. Hear are the links too Dr. Kaitie Holmes and LovelyFangirls Fan fic accounts. You should check them out. This story is being posted on my acount (Domzie). So please enjoy our story and we will try too have new chapters out every week.

u/5240742/Dr-Kaitie-Holmes u/4262690/LovelyFangirls

Chapter 1

In the beginning, there was a little nerd. His name was Edd (also known as Double D), and today was going to be a very odd day for him. His high school biology class was going on a trip to the forest in the north, and he was very concerned-bugs and germs abound in wilderness. Not to mention, his two-year high school crush, Kevin, the star quarterback, would be there too. It was 6AM and everyone was making their way onto the school bus. Edd stood back from the crowd, immaculately dressed and ready for departure, an anomaly among the sleep-deprived zombie students.

The teacher was calling off names from a sheet of paper pinned on a clipboard, while two of the guys by the bus were flicking each other in the forehead like elementary schoolers. Double D looked at the two boys over his shoulder, and on closer inspection he noticed it was Nat and Kevin.

For a moment he wondered how the ginger had gotten past him, but was distracted by the arrival of his two best friends.

"Edd looks like he is not asleep," came the deep voice of Double D's dim-witted pal, Ed. Before he knew it Eddy jumped on his back, clutching his arms around Double D's neck.

"S-salutations, Ed," Double D choked out, stumbling a bit.

The taller of the two grinned absently and even drooled a little. "HELLO DOUBLE D!" yelled Ed directly in Double D's face.

A couple of the other kids cast mildly suspicious glances their way, then went back to their business. Unbeknownst to Edd, there was one whose gaze lingered.

For a while longer, the teacher took roll and the students messed about outside. By six-thirty, they were herded onto the long yellow bus. By some strange twist of fate, Kevin sat in the seat behind Double D and Eddy.

His neck is so thin… Kevin griped, his eyes drooping as the dork settled down in his seat, trapped by the audacious Eddy, crushed up against the window. Kevin suddenly stood up, grabbing Nat by the shirt and forcibly removing him from the window seat.

"The hell man?" Nat groaned, rubbing the back of his neck in pain. "Gonna gimme whiplash..."

"I want the window seat." Kevin demanded.

"Why?" Nat whined, "I wanna see trees."

"Trees? Seriously, dude?"

"Yeah… Trees…" Nat repeated, staring off at some purple-headed outcast that had his nose buried in a book and headphones in his ears.

Eventually Kevin just lightly pushed Nat to the side so he could sit in the seat. He too was fond of observing …trees, especially of the black-capped variety. It wasn't his business who Nat stared at though. Besides, he was too preoccupied with the sock-head sitting in front of him.

"Alright, class," the teacher called out, clapping her clipboard against the front bus seats to get the attention of the students. "We're going to switch up the partner system today, so take a look at the person behind you. Today, they're your partner."

Kevin felt his heart pound in his head when the little dork turned around shyly, Eddy muttering profanity at the teacher as he got caught with Jimmy as a partner thanks to the odd number of students to seats. "Rolf is my partner!" Ed cried out happily.

"Since there's no one behind me… does that mean I can pick my partner?" Nat questioned with a deviously sly smile.

The teacher rolled her eyes, "As long as it's someone you don't normally pair with."

"Will do, teach," he grinned.

Nat then drew Rave's attention to him with a wave and smiled. "Hey, you! Yeah, you. Cutie with the purple hair!"

Rave did not notice the unwanted attention of the green-haired pervert thanks to his headphones. "Hey!" Nat tried again, jumping out of his seat to come over and bump the mysterious outcast on the shoulder.

"What the fuck, man, why are you touching me?" Rave snarled, pulling back.

Ignoring his hostility, Nat plopped onto the seat next to him with a wink. "You're cute, I'm sexy, we go together like gas and fire- super hot and fiery as fuck."

"Jesus…" Rave muttered before pushing the bud of his earphone back into his head.

Kevin looked at Double D with a bit of a blank expression; Double D wasn't totally sure how to react.

"So…" Kevin said awkwardly, "we're partners now."

"P-partners?" Double D stuttered, "That sounds so… perverse."

Kevin cocked his head to the side and turned his attention to Eddy. "Hey, dorks, you guys should sit with your own partners," he exclaimed.

They considered it for maybe half a second. "Nah," Eddy huffed, "Blow it out your wazoo. "Kevin then jammed his fist into the palm of his hand, threatening Ed and Eddy to move.

"Jeez, jeez, we're moving, shovel-chin," he scowled.

For Kevin, they couldn't scram fast enough. Before they had entirely vacated the seat, the ginger squeezed past them and fell onto the bus bench. Double D mumbled to himself before pulling his hat down over his face. He was shy. Kevin's heart skipped a beat-or five- at this gesture.

D was double-adorkable. It was becoming a bad habit to let his eyes linger a little longer than they should have, and Kevin was already a little more into it than he should have been. He was just one of the dweebs after all. He hated them. All of them… Right?

Right, he told himself. With a curt nod to the hidden Edd, he leaned back and closed his eyes. Kevin figured that he would take a nap, because the bus ride was going to be long and it would also take his mind off of Double D for a while. That would be good. Who knew how many hours his mind had held him, imagined...things...that he shouldn't be thinking about…. Uncomfortably, he shifted in his seat.

Why did he have to get paired with Double Dweeb of all people?

Maybe it was fate, maybe they were meant to be together.

Or maybe he was being stupid, reading so much into such a little thing. So stupid. But there was always that shred of hope. He felt like such a girl. The bus revved up and the students settled in their newly grouped seating arrangements as the bus peeled madly out of the parking lot.

Looking over, Kevin saw Edd looking out the window, a warped expression on his face. It swapped from excitement to pure dreadful horror in split second intervals. "What's eatin' you dweeb?" he questioned, offering the kid a side glance as he remained lax against the bus seat.

"While I'm excited for the great learning experience that this trip will provide, the germs- they're so horrid!" He shuddered in revulsion.

After a moment of open-eyed exasperation, Kevin shook his head and fell into a fit of laughter. "Seriously?"

"I think you'll find that I am as serious as the second World War."

It was supposed to be a legitimate statement, but Kevin couldn't help from letting out another huffed chuckle as the gap-toothed dork folded his arms in a pout. Kevin leaned in a little closer to Double D and nudged him with his elbow, hoping that he would get Double D to laugh or at least chuckle a little bit. Edd blinked, but offered up a small grin. Wasn't good enough. Kevin would just have to try harder. So Kevin waited a few seconds for Edd to look away from him, then Kevin decided to poke his sides hoping that that would tickle him. Double D let out the loudest, most rhythmic laughter and caught the attention of the students in front and behind him.

"S-stop it, please! I'm begging you."

"Begging, huh?" he teased.

Edd turned a sudden bright shade of pink and his mouth dropped open a bit. "Why, Kevin! That's even more perverse than the first sentence. Are you experiencing a rage of hormones because of recent developments in puberty?"

Kevin stopped and his face turned bright red, so he took his hands off of Double D. He choked out a few strangled monosyllables before regaining control of himself.

"For your information, I've already gone through puberty," he sputtered hotly, then flushed a brilliant crimson.

"W-why, of course, I'm sorry Kevin, I didn't mean to offend you in any way… I was just trying to make sense of the lewd nature of your speech that I-"

"Okay, shut up, dork."

\- END Chapter 1 -


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After what felt like hours, the class was finally close to their destination. The teacher stood up to make an announcement. "Okay, class, now I am going to give each group a number, each cabin will have two groups of people in them. So four in each. But one of the cabins is only going to have one group in it, and that will be cabin #69."

The other students on the bus started to snigger with laughter over the cabin number, a few of the boys joking about getting stuck with a girl in that room, and how they'd just "have to" do… "the do". The teacher shot them a disapproving glare.

Nat suddenly shot up in his seat. "We volunteer as Tributes!" he shouted dramatically. At his side, Rave (who had been pretending to ignore Nat), scooted closer to the window, as if trying to dissociate himself from the horny weirdo.

"Well!" the teacher huffed, "That'll be quite enough shenanigans." she pointed to her clipboard once again and sifted through the list of names, "Well, since most of our couples are co-ed it seems, we'll have to get a pair of boys who are willing to bunk alone."

"Pick me!" Nat called, waving an arm in the air, "Pick me, teacher, pick me!"

She rolled her eyes. "How about… Edward and Kevin? You should be responsible enough."

Kevin became really wide-eyed, glanced at Double D, then looked back at the teacher. Before anyone would notice his expression, Kevin shook his head and coughed, "Oh yeah, teach, no problem at all." Kevin looked back at the dweeb and shrugged, "I mean, if you're cool with it, man."

Equally wide-eyed, Edd hesitated only a moment before he nodded. "Of course I will be 'cool' with it. Why wouldn't I be?"

Kevin grinned mischievously. "No reason. No reason at all."

Kevin and Double D looked behind them to see Ed and Eddy covering their mouths and grinning, trying not to laugh out loud. Quickly, out of the teacher's line of sight, he flipped them the bird. Double D pulled his hat down once more. "Eddy, I don't see what is so funny about-"

"Shut up, dorks," Kevin growled, bringing the brim of his ball cap down over his eyes and crossing his arms behind his head. Soon everyone started to make their way off of the bus with their things, and head to their cabins. Kevin and Double D meandered towards the notorious cabin 69.

The cabins were small, conjoined at the sides like a series of log motel rooms. One of the other things they managed to have in common, were the bedding arrangements. Large, queen beds. Since when did cabins have queen beds?!

Kevin slapped a palm over his forehead and groaned, "Well… left or right?"

"O-oh. I was thinking that one of us...would take the floor," he said hesitantly.

"Well, if that's what you want, I guess," Kevin said with a bit of a sigh.

"W-well I don't mean to offend you in a-anyway…" he trailed off, choking the material of his shirt. "I- I suppose we could…" He took a large gulp and squeezed his eyes shut with a squeak, "Share."

Kevin dropped his bag on one side of the bed, collapsing onto the mattress. For a cabin bed, it was pretty dang comfortable, the only downfall being some stereotypical, scratchy plaid comforters. Double D set his luggage down more gently, and perched on the edge of the bed.

It started to get really warm in the room, so without thinking twice Kevin took his shirt off. Fortunately for Edd's peeping eyes, he wore nothing beneath. Just a rippling expanse of toned, lean muscle. "Oh, Kevin!"

Kevin jumped off his seat suddenly. "What?! What is it?!"

Edd had his back to Kevin, face buried in his hands. "Y-y-y-you're shirtless!"

Baffled, Kevin frowned. "Yeah? And?"

"I-I-it's highly indecent!" Double D was blushing bright red, because secretly he wanted to look at Kevin's exposed chest.

Kevin scoffed. "Indecent? We have the same parts, genius. Nothing you haven't seen before."

"For shame!" he scolded. "Why, the only time I've seen those parts is when I shower! And that is only because I lack the natural chemicals to have a self-cleaning anatomy."

"Whatever you just said," Kevin started. He couldn't finish that thought, and switched gears. "What though, do you think I'm hot or something?"

Double D didn't say a word, he just pulled his head deeper and deeper into his black stocking hat hoping that this was all just a dream. A very erotic dream, but a dream nonetheless. "What's up with you, dork?" Kevin questioned.

"Nothing…" Edd attempted.

Act casual. If Kevin took his shirt off, it was only normal for him to do the same. Wasn't it? Hesitantly, he gripped the hem of his shirt. "I-I suppose it is hot in here."

Double D slowly and nervously pulled his shirt off, and being a neat freak that he is, he folded it and put it into his suitcase. Kevin watched him out the corner of his eye.

"So," he began awkwardly, "teach said we should shower and get settled before lunch. D-do you want to shower first?"

"N-No!"

"No? Okay. So I'll go and you can unpack."

"Oh, um, okay." Double D was still blushing and he felt so uneasy. Double D clutched the sides of his shorts since he didn't have a shirt to hold onto. Kevin grabbed a towel from the closet and disappeared into the bathroom. Edd noticed that he didn't grab any clothes to change into...would he-? Would he really walk out here, dripping wet with nothing but a thin cotton towel between them? He hardened more at the thought.

Double D grabbed himself through his pants; he was hard as a rock.

"Oh my…" he mumbled, biting his lower lip and feeling his cheeks heat up as he shifted his palm the slightest bit, an electrical jolt pulsed through his body at the small amount of friction. He wanted more… He moved his hand around a little more, darting a glance at the bathroom door every now and then as he continued on. How daring, to do this with Kevin only a few feet away…

Edd bit back a strangled squeak as the fabric of his pants rubbed him in an all-too good way.

"Ah.." Double D lightly moaned. He looked behind his shoulder quickly, hoping that Kevin didn't hear him. But the sound of running water reassured him that his companion was still in the shower, soaking wet with soap bubbles all over his body….

Edd moaned again, biting the side of his hand to muffle his cries. Did he have time to do this… correctly? His back hit the mattress as his movements began to get more bold and rough, biting on the tip on his thumb as he started to unbutton his pants. "Oh.. yes…" he groaned.

Double D grabbed his dick and stroked himself as hard as he could at that moment. He was so immersed in his pleasure that he didn't notice that the water in the bathroom had stopped. So involved with the swollen shaft in his hand that he didn't hear the door open.

"Hey D, do you-"

Both of them froze.

"A-ah-ah-ah-ah k-k-k-Kevin!" Edd squealed. "Y-you've caught me in a rather…"

"Are you jerking off?" he gasped, barely managing to hold up the towel over his waist. His… wet… dripping… waist. His entire body was like that, drenched in water that slipped over the crevices of his toned torso. "Edd. Eyes up here."

"Ah. Ah. Of course." Face flaming, Double D pulled his discarded shirt over his lap and brought his eyes up to-not Kevin's eyes. He couldn't. So he settled on the ginger's chin. That was a good, safe place. He definitely didn't notice that single droplet of water sliding down Kevin's chin, down the length of his neck, down, down, down…..

"Y-you're umm… dripping we-"

"Dripping wet?"

"Ye-ess…" he replied, barely managing to get the words out without a stuttered sigh.

Kevin wiped his face so some of the water droplets dissipated, and sent a devious grin Edd's way. He grabbed a pair of boxers from his bag and threw the towel at Edd, "Go. You didn't get to finish, did you?" he chuckled.

Double D forced himself to look away. Kevin...was giving him the go-ahead to..? Not even in his wildest fantasies-

"The bathroom's free, so go do your business dude."

Oh… right…. The bathroom….

Double D stood up, holding his shirt up to his chest, looking for some sort of covering. Kevin moved out of the way so Edd could go into the bathroom and when Double D slipped into the other room, he closed the door and just sat on the cold tile floor. After a few minutes of doing nothing, Double D left the bathroom in an awkward sulk. Kevin was sitting on the bed with nothing but his underwear. It was like the universe was thrusting these situations in his face.

In the most literal sense.

"You finished, dork?" Kevin said as he grinned at Edd.

"I actually didn't do anything..." he muttered absently, hiding his face.

Kevin stood up and walked towards Double D, grabbing him by the wrists and forcing him up against the wall.

"Well then maybe I can help you."

Edd let out an indignant squeak, eyes darting about, refusing to land on Kevin. What- what was happening? Surely not what he suspected. Definately not-

His thoughts scattered as Kevin's face moved closer. Before Double D knew it, Kevin kissed him. Kevin's lips were soft and gentle at first, but then Kevin pulled him in closer and kissed him harder and harder. Kevin broke from Double D's lips so he could bite him on the neck.

Just under the jaw, licking and trailing light nibbles in a trail down to his collarbone. All of his senses were on fire. Double D squealed and tossed his head back against the wall, struggling to not give in completely. His chest heaved as Kevin returned to his lips, biting the bottom one and chuckling when D's eyes lidded. The hardness he'd had before was twice as much of a problem now.

"I…" he gasped, "I thought you said you… were going to help…"

"I am." Kevin grinned.

"You're making my situation worse…"

Edd tensed up when his wrists were transferred into the tight grip of one palm. The now free hand slipping down his side to settle on the boy's hip.

"I'll stop...if you want me to," Kevin offered, smirking salaciously.

"No….or well I mean…..I…" Double D tilted his head down so he didn't have to look Kevin in the eyes.

Kevin grinned and chuckled under his breath. He put his hand under Double D's chin to lift his head, looked him in the eyes, and picked him up by his legs, carrying Edd to the bed. He laid him on his back, kissing him and slowly making his way down his chest.

He had just reached his navel, swirling his slick tongue around and inside, when there was a knock at the door.

"Lunch is in ten minutes!" a girl called. "Start making your way to the lodge."

"Shit."

\- END chapter 2 -


End file.
